The existing techniques for the construction of structures and roofing of the types mentioned above have many disadvantages, including that they can generally only be undertaken by skilled personnel/specialist trades with access to expensive and complex equipment, such as cranes etc., for elevating various components during the construction process. This makes construction of such structures relatively expensive and difficult in remote and/or financially disadvantaged areas. In addition, known construction techniques involve the use of numerous specialised components, with the omission of a particular component hampering construction. Further, known construction techniques often require workers to work in elevated positions, which requires further specialised equipment and also represents a safety hazard. Other disadvantages of known construction techniques include the need for: extensive site preparation; planning and logistics; long lead times for design and manufacturing; inspection and supervision of workers; and on site engineering and architectural services.